


Love is a Verb

by SpaceKase



Series: Everything Is Alright [3]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ash wears the pants in every relationship she's in okay, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Sal Fisher and Larry Johnson Are Not Related, i will not hear otherwise, there will be no step sibling fucking in this universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKase/pseuds/SpaceKase
Summary: There's so many ways to show it, so many ways to say it.Basically a series of PWPs that take place in the Everything is Alright universe.
Relationships: Ashley Campbell/Sal Fisher, Ashley Campbell/Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson, Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Series: Everything Is Alright [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314860
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What do you do when you've been in lockdown for months, your grandfather's passed away near the beginning of this one, your sanity's barely hanging on by a thread, and you desperately need a distraction?
> 
> Why, you remember some smutty oneshots, some finished and some not, that you wrote months to years ago and post them. That's what you do!
> 
> The Everything is Alright universe is one I sometimes like to revisit. It's a comforting place that houses my comfort characters, who are alive and happy, for a change.

There he was, standing in their tiny kitchen. He was wearing his prosthetic, shorts, and a long-sleeved t-shirt, giving Ashley a good look at his bare, hairless legs. He went through the most shaving cream out of the three of them, since he liked shaving his body.

  
She liked it. It was nice, pressing up against him close enough to appreciate the buttery-smooth feel of his skin. 

  
She sidled up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Hey, Cutie," she murmured in his ear. She could smell the body wash and shampoo and lotion he used. He always took such good care of himself; she suspected that he'd had to, since that incident in his childhood. He had to take care of his new face in order to avoid infection.

  
She couldn't complain; he always smelled so nice. She kissed him, open-mouthed, on his neck, intent on getting more of that sweet scent into her airwaves.

  
Sal chuckled. "Hey, Ash," he said, leaning back into her embrace.

  
"Watcha makin'?" she asked. He was stirring something in the big black pot her mother had given them as a house-warming gift.

  
"Pasta," he said. "Today seems like kind of a spaghetti day, y'know?"

  
"Mmm," she said, nuzzling against his neck. There were times she felt guilty about how much of the cooking Sal did, but he'd assured her that she didn't need to. He genuinely seemed to love doing it. Loved the process of making the food, but also watching his boyfriend and girlfriend enjoy his cooking so much.

  
Ashley wasn't sure how she'd ever gotten by without him in her life.

  
She squeezed his waist before letting one of her hands slowly slide down, into the waistband of his shorts.

  
"Ash?" he asked, voice shaky. "W-why are you…?"

  
There were so many things she wanted to answer with. 'Because you're so amazing,' she thought. 'Because you always take such good care of us. Because you're sweet and you've been through so much, you deserve to have _us_ take care of _you_ for a change.'

  
'Because I love you, and you deserve it.'

  
"Mmm, no reason," was what she actually said. "Just kind of feel like it. Is that okay?" 

  
"Yeah," he said quickly. "Yeah, that--that's more than okay."

  
Permission obtained, she pressed her lips to his neck, waiting for him to moan before proceeding. She slipped her fingers around him and squeezed lightly. It never took much effort on her part to bring him to arousal. She liked it; it made her feel sexy and experienced. She continued kissing, leaning up and pressing her lips against where his jaw met his neck, and dragged her thumb over the sensitive head, dragging back the foreskin. It elicited a whimper from Sal's lips, which told her to keep doing that.

  
"You're so cute, you know that?" Ash whispered. With her left hand, she gripped his hip; with her right, she dragged her fingertips down the shaft. She squeezed at the base, firmer this time.

  
 _"Ah!"_ was all he managed to get out. He hadn't stopped stirring the pot, despite the stimulus he was receiving.

  
"Seeing you stand here in those cute little shorts, showing me your cute little ass…Honestly, Sally, how was I supposed to resist?" Ashley finished the bit of dirty talk with a kiss behind his ear, a spot that she and Larry had discovered was incredibly sensitive. She raised her right hand, where she stroked the tip again, firmer this time.

  
"Mmmm…" Sal's bare thighs were quivering and his hands were shaking. He placed his left hand over hers, probably hoping to ground himself.

  
"You're mine, you know." She and Larry had discovered that Sal got off on the two of them being possessive. Truth be told, it had made her feel bad, at first, saying things like this to him. Of _course_ she didn't own him; she wouldn't _want_ to.

  
It did things to him, though, and she'd be lying if she said that she didn't like _that_.

  
"Right," he managed, thrusting his hips forward into her eager hand. "Yours. I-I'm yours…" The shaking was getting more intense. It told Ashley that he was close.

  
"That's right," she whispered, her breath tickling his earlobe. "All…mine…" With one final tug, he came undone, crying out as he spilled between her fingers. She held firmly with her left hand as he rode out his orgasm, which finally left him limp in her arms.

  
With a smile, Ashley kissed his temple. He always grew cuddly after an orgasm, something she hadn't yet stopped loving. She stayed there for a moment, holding him, murmuring sweet nothings in his ear, before pulling away.

  
He looked back at her. "Wait, don't you want me to…?" He looked her body up and down, leaving the question unanswered. She knew what he was asking.

  
She shook her head. "Later. Right now I'm more hungry than horny." That was actually the reason she'd walked into the kitchen, in the first place. "Besides, I need to clean up…" She lifted her right hand, which still had his semen on it. He looked down, ears and neck flushing. "And that spaghetti won't cook itself."

  
Sal started and turned his attention back to the pot of boiling pasta. The bubbles were now beginning to overflow in the pot. "Oh, _Jeez!"_ he exclaimed, turning down the heat.

  
Ashley walked to the bathroom laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A post-class nap leads to something more between Ash's boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this some time before Episode 4 was released.

In Larry's defense, he had every intention of starting his homework the minute he got home. That was the good thing about art school; the assignments were actually fun. Often times, he couldn't wait to get started on them.

The thing was, when he entered his bedroom, he was pleasantly surprised by the sight of his boyfriend curled up in their bed. Apparently his shift had been cut short, and Sal was catching up on his sleep.

Really; how was Larry supposed to resist?

With a smile, he kicked off his boots and climbed under the covers. Sal's back was to him and his prosthetic was off; Larry curled around his back and wrapped an arm around his waist, kissing his head. "Hey, you," he murmured.

"Hey, Lar." Hearing Sal speak without the prosthetic muffling his voice was a rare treat. "Ash still in class?"

"Mm-hmm," said Larry, pressing a kiss behind Sal's ear. "She's got evening classes, too, so it'll be just us for a few hours. That okay?"

"Sure." Sal pushed back against him, trying to get closer. Larry let his hand wander from his stomach to his side, realizing that the fabric beneath his fingers felt familiar.

"This my shirt?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm; that Chained Alice one," said Sal. That was one of Larry's favorite shirts; it was a long-sleeved t-shirt that was big on him, and even bigger on Sal. "I'm sorry; do you mind?"

Larry chuckled. "Not at all." His boyfriend had just stolen his clothes; single-handedly the most adorable thing a significant other could do. Why would he mind?

"Good. I'm wearing Ash's shorts, too; do you think _she'd_ mind?"

Larry gave him a squeeze. "You're so damn cute, Sally Face."

"Right back at ya, Larry Face." Not as cute as Sal, though; Larry and Ash both agreed that they had the cutest boyfriend in the world.

Sal laced his fingers with Larry's. Larry gave a contented sigh, nuzzling against Sal's neck. He must've showered after he got home from his shift at the gas station; Larry could smell that apple-scented shampoo that Sal and Ashley loved so much. He almost felt guilty; he was pretty sure he still smelled like sweat, cigarette smoke, and paint fumes from class today.

He smiled as Sal gave a shuddering breath; his neck had always been sensitive, a fact Larry and Ash had had far too much fun with. Without really thinking about it, he removed his hand from Sal's and let it trace over the peaks and valleys of his boyfriend's body. He slid it over Sal's ribcage and down to his hip, then under the hem of his shirt before it paused on the softness of Sal's stomach. Larry would never say so out loud, but he was kind of sad when Sal hit that growth spurt in high school; he'd really liked the slight pudge around his middle and hips. It was cute, and it made him even more fun to cuddle. When he'd hit his growth spurt, he was no longer as chubby.

Ah, well...he was still gorgeous, as he was.

"Heh. Someone's happy," said Sal with a giggle. It turned out that running his hands over his boyfriend's body, mapping each part of it out in his mind, had made Larry hard.

"Can you blame me?" he asked. After all, he was spooning the world's cutest boy.

"Hey, I wasn't complaining." Sal pushed his butt back against Larry's crotch.

"You little tease," said Larry with a smirk, grinding back against Sal's butt. Sal just laughed.

They continued on like that for a while before Larry paused. "So, uh...do you want to...?"

"Yeah, okay." Larry felt Sal tense up a bit, and frowned; if he didn't really want to, he wasn't going to push it. "Could we do it like this, though? Like...in this position?"

Ah, right. Sal didn't want Larry to see his face. He'd seen it without the prosthetic several times, but it was still a tender topic.

"Yeah; that's fine." This position was comfortable, anyway. Almost too comfortable; Larry didn't really want to get up, but they kept the lube and condoms in their bathroom.

Thankfully, Sal was still there when he got back. The position was just as comfortable as it was before; Sal's back fit perfectly against Larry's chest and stomach. He didn't move his lips from Sal's neck as he slipped his hands beneath his shorts. He recognized them when he touched them; they were a worn, purple pair that Ash usually reserved for exercising or sleeping in.

Larry took his time in sliding the shorts down Sal’s slim legs. He let his hands linger over the warm, smooth skin; Sal liked to shave them, as well as his body hair. Larry respected the dedication to it, and appreciated the feel of buttery smooth skin against his own. It was a win-win sort of situation.

Once Ash’s shorts and Sal’s underwear—a pair of navy blue boxer briefs—were gone, Sal lifted his left leg. Larry accepted the invitation, coating his fingers liberally with lube. They did this often enough that they probably didn’t need to use so much, but Hell; better safe than sorry, right? The last thing Larry ever wanted to do was hurt Sal.

Sal moaned as Larry slipped his wet fingers inside. The sound went directly between Larry’s legs; he was straining against his jeans in a way that was almost painful. He focused on spreading the slickness around as much as he could, not passing up the chance to press his fingertips against Sal’s sweet spot and experimentally stroke. The sharp gasp he received told him he’d aimed correctly.

Certain that Sal was ready, Larry shucked his jeans and reached through his boxers, rolling on the condom. Sal had once told him that he liked how his erection always leaned to the right side a bit; Sal’s tended to lean to the left. Maybe they complemented each other that way, or something; they seemed to complement each other in a lot of ways, with Larry being tall and bony and angular and Sal being short and soft and round. 

He lay back down on the bed behind Sal, whose legs were still spread. He gripped his dick and pressed the tip of it to Sal’s hole. “You ready?”

Sal nodded. “Yeah; go ahead.”

Larry took him up on the invitation, and slowly pushed his hips forward. This was going to be a slow session, he decided; Sal was sleepy, Larry was tired, their bed was warm and soft, and they had plenty of time this afternoon.

“Mmm…” Larry’s lips were on Sal’s throat, so he felt the noises he made rather than heard them. He pulled out just a bit and shifted his hips before slipping back in, trying a different angle.

“This okay?” Larry made sure to murmur it right in Sal’s ear, low and husky just the way his boyfriend liked it.

“Mm-hmm.” Sal reached back with his left hand and placed it over Larry’s. “Feels nice.”

Maybe other boyfriends would’ve been offended by use of the word ‘nice’ and not ‘amazing’ or ‘incredible,’ but not Larry. ‘Nice’ was kind of what he was going for. “Good.” Larry thrust back in as he kissed where Sal’s jaw met his neck. “So good…” Sal was slick and loose and hot around him, the soft scent of his freshly-washed hair was in Larry’s airwaves, and Larry was pretty sure Heaven couldn’t come close to this moment right now.

He started up a slow rhythm, holding himself up with his right arm so he could keep kissing Sal’s neck and shoulder, and kept his left hand on Sal’s hip for support. He bit back his groans and grunts, wanting to hear the soft, sweet noises his boyfriend made.

At some point, Sal reached behind him to take Larry’s left hand. Larry got the hint as Sal wrapped his hand around his own erection. Sal controlled how firmly it was grasped, how firm and slow it was stroked, but this way it was still Larry touching him how he wanted. This way, Larry was still the one drawing out those soft moans with each thrust, each tug, each push and pull. 

“Lar- _ryyyy_ …” He recognized the dragged out, whining moan.

“You close?”

Sal responded with a whimper and a squeeze of his hand.

Larry kissed him behind his ear. “Don’t hold back,” he grunted, daring to speed up his thrusting just a little bit. “Come on, Baby…come on…”

“Ah- _ah-ahhhhhha_ …” The feeling of Sal clenching and unclenching uncontrollably around him and hot, sticky wetness spurting into his hand was enough to push Larry over the edge, too. He bit his lip as he came, riding it out in an equally uncontrollable wave. He may have held on a little too tight, might have gone a bit too fast right then, but it was something they shared in that moment.

“ _Fuck…_ ” Larry sighed against Sal’s shoulder. “You okay?”

“Mm-hmm. Never better.” Sal seemed to be trying to shift backwards to make more contact with Larry. He loved to cuddle during the afterglow; just one more thing that made him impossibly adorable.

Larry shifted his hips just enough to pull out. “Should clean up, huh?” He didn’t mind laying in a sticky, sweaty mess, but he knew his partners didn’t feel the same way.

“Guess so. There’s no hurry, though.”

Content with that answer, Larry tightened his arms around Sal’s waist. “Gotcha.” They wound up falling asleep half naked, messy, and content.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr under Space-Kase, in case you want to talk about things not related to fandom and fannish things.


End file.
